Red Thunder
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Set during the evil white ranger ark, during a heat battle Trent takes revange on him taking the woman he loves and does the unthinkable. Ok still don't like Trent AbaKiller was cooler than this dumbass. not graphic sexual


Red Thunder vs. White Thunder

It had been six months since Conner, Ethan, and Kira become power rangers and not long after that but their teacher Dr. O became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and long the way some where the new kid Trent had found the white dino gem and became the evil White Dino Thunder Ranger which at shocked everyone. At least that was a month ago and they had tried talking to him but felt like they couldn't get though to him, and to top it off he had frozen Dr. O in amber hopping to silence him from telling anyone but they had found out anyway, from there Conner felt like he couldn't take it any more just watching the bastard do what he wanted and feeling powerless he thought one day enough was enough he tried it Kira's way hopping to bring him back and so far nothing worked and now the only thing left to do was stop him before anyone could get hurt or worse yet get killed, which had happen at three or more times and he had enough of trying to get him back to normal whatever the hell that was for Trent at least. So now he had to find a way to tell everyone and Kira at the same time without upsetting her at the same time, but couldn't think of anything at so he thought it would be the best of he was blunt about the whole thing so it was now or never.

"I'm going." He said bluntly, waiting for a response. It wasn't until Ethan knew what he had made up his mind about he then spoke for everyone else.

"Where?" Ethan asked knowing full well what he meant and giving his leader the all knowing look and then nodding telling him to continue speaking.

"I've had enough of Trent doing what he wants and doing nothing about it." "And?" "And" Conner continued." I've made the choice of putting an end to his little rampage, so I'm taking him down before more people get killed because of him." He said, waiting for it to finally sink in. When it finally did Kira was the first one to protest.

"But we can't, we all agreed to turn him good before we did anything." She said feeling like she had been stabbed in the back by her best friend. Knowing full well what he had to do. He spoke again with the same tone he had learned as the leader of the group.

"I know what we agreed on, but I never said "_**we**_" I only said me; I'll face him alone it will be easier for you two to deal with Mesogog, because they're only three of us." He said looking now at Kira knowing what she was trying to say and waiting for her to speak.

"But you can't he might kill you this time don't you know he's thinking of ways to kill you?" She asked pleading with him to change his mind but to no avail. "I might but if I don't do something think of how many people are going to die. I'm sorry" He whispered as he turned and left to do what he said he was going to do knowing he would hurt Kira in the process also knowing full well of the impact it would have on their friendship and left the command center. Kira watched as her leader left, speechless knowing what he meant to do and the only thing she could do cry not because of what he meant to do but because of what might happen to him because she cared too much about him thinking she may never again see his bright smile telling her everything's alright. Not too far behind was Ethan right at Kira's side helping her as best as he and Hayley can as they both lead the girl upstairs to lay down on one of the guest beds in Tommy's house in the middle of nowhere because what was happening right now it was the best place to be after all that was happening with the team, like Tommy being frozen in amber, then finding out Trent is the evil White Ranger, then trying to appeal to his good side that didn't work and then now Conner taking off to fight him to stop anymore people from getting hurt and if she didn't see it she would of thought that Kira had feelings for Conner which now made since on how much they fight with each other and even then no one picked up on that or maybe Tommy or Ethan did but now wasn't a time to ask it was time they took care of a broken hearted yellow range, after shaking off that last thought she and Ethan lead her to one of the guest bedrooms and laid her down so she could be alone.

It had been three hours before a fight between the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and the White Dino Thunder Ranger began and when Hayley had been alerted the fight had been going on and by the time the news caught sight of it, it became a brutal fight as the Red Ranger went to punch the White Ranger who then grabbed his arm and throw him like a rag doll into a building breaking a large chuck out of it a large amount of pain shooting though his body.

Hayley watched in horror as Conner got throw like a rag doll as if he was nothing to the White Ranger who laughed at the Red Ranger's pain, but watching the fight she could tell he wasn't fighting the way he should. Ethan heard the alarm and ran to the screen only to be greeted by the Red Dino Ranger fighting half heartedly know the meeting they had earlier had affected him more than he had guessed it did and before he knew what he was saying he said what he thought.

"Damn I knew it affected him, at this rate he'll die if he can't fight back." He said not noticing Kira behind them both.

"What do you mean? How did what happened affect him more than you thought?" Hayley asked still not see Kira behind them.

"Well." Ethan began."After he told us what he was doing, the last thing he said was I'm sorry." As the words left Ethan's mouth Kira who had been listening to the whole thing broke down crying again.

As the fight continued Conner only thought of Kira during the fight that was what the white ranger had hoped for before turning to look at the red ranger spoke.

"Ha ha ha, you really are weak you know that? And after I'm done with you I'll move onto that little yellow ranger but I won't kill her like I did you, I'll kill her in another way." The White Ranger stood laughing when he found Conner's fist smacking into his face sending him into a building crashing into too many beams causing the building to collapse on him.

Conner stood there looking at the collapsed building waiting for any sign of Trent but after five minutes he thought it would be better to head back to Tommy's to check out the damage the white ranger had done, when he turned and saw the white ranger coming out of the ruble looking at Conner before he drew the Drago Sword and rushed at Conner before he could react to the attack.

"You'll pay red ranger and I think I'll start with that yellow bitch." He hissed at Conner who couldn't move from the spot he landed.

"No I won't let you." Conner said trying to get up but couldn't.

"Look at you, you can't even get up." Trent said laughing before he disappeared.

**Tommy's' house**

"What? Where'd he go?" Hayley asked when she heard a voice behind her.

"Here I am." He said as he threw Ethan into the computer, and then kicked Hayley, who turned to look at the yellow ranger started walking towards her when he was knocked back by kick who turned around and saw Tommy standing there fully morphed and ready for a fight. Trent had enough of this stupid game so he not only knocked out the sword he was holding he grabbed along with his own and used both against him sending him flying into the two other bikes, destroying both at the same time.

"Now that's done, you're coming with me." Trent spoke grabbing her hand forcedly, they both disappeared.

Conner had made his way into the command center only to find Trent had got there first, seeing he had throw Ethan into the computers, kicked Hayley, and somehow Dr. O had gotten out but was beat up almost as badly as he was. Then he knew he had made good on his threat he had gotten Kira and he knew he would do something to her if he couldn't find her but first he had to check on the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Conner asked fighting back his pain.

"Yeah, yeah I think." Tommy replied as he powered down and went to Ethan and helped him and Hayley.

"Tommy are you here?" Conner looked up at Tommy and nodded.

"Jason, is that you?" Tommy yelled running up the stairs to greet his old friend.

"Holy shit Tommy, what the hell happened to you?" Jason asked, but before he could answer Trent appeared in front of Tommy and Jason.

"If you want the yellow ranger back then come and find her." He said laughing before disappearing again.

"CONNER, GET UP HERE NOW!" Tommy yelled, when Conner came up he hadn't powered down.

"What? What's wrong?" Conner asked looking at Tommy.

"Trent just showed up, he's telling us to find Kira, I he's planning something." Tommy spoke looking at the red ranger. Conner was about to speak when a large amount of pain hit him, he also could hear Kira's screams and feel her pain.

"Conner, what's wrong?"

"Dr. O he's already hurting her I know because he wants to get back at me." Conner said pacing back and forth wondering what to do, when Jason spoke.

"We need to get Billy's help on this now."Jason grabbing his phone to call Billy.

Kira heard a small buzzing sound in her ear until she looked at where she was, a small old run down building when she also noticed herself on a bed then out of the corner of her eye she saw Trent standing there still morphed when she noticed blood on his hands and on his sword.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty finally woke up." He said with an evil tone."I know you're going to ask why I'm doing this and it's because I told the red ranger before I kill him I'll make him suffer, so I killed both his parents and then I killed yours." Trent said powering down, that was it Kira thought but she found she became very weak and when she saw him laughing she knew he had drugged her and she felt she had no voice. Kira could only watch as he had his way with her, sending pain though her body wishing Conner was there.

Conner had suddenly felt a large amount of pain shoot through and heard what he knew was Kira's scream going though his mind.


End file.
